dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Butt Genie
Red and Blue's hamster, Flufferz passes away after pushing a lamp out of his bowels. A quick transition shows the viewer Blue burying Flufferz. Red is shown holding the lamp that came out of Flufferz butt. after a small effort of rubbing the lamp. The genie of Flufferz's lamp appears. He states he will bestow Red and Blue 1 wish each plus an additional 1 wish for every person they share the lamp with. Red is quick use his wish but Blue explains how more wishes is a good thing. They ask Lord Tourettes for a wish but he spazzes and accidentaly dies (death not seen).They give wishes to their friends, but each one goes wrong and kills them accidentally.The genie hamster said they could make many wishes. The genie starts a word fight with Red and he wishes he shout his mouth,and that happens. Blue yells him that now they can't make their wishes, but Red doesn't care because he got his wish. Blue goes insane. Transcript (A hamster dies after pooping out a teapot) Red: HOLY SHIT! Blue: FLUFFERZ! (bursts into tears) NOOOO- (Time laps. Both have just finished burying Flufferz.) Blue: See ya, fucker. Red: (Trying to open the teapot) Dude, what is with this weird teapot? Blue: Aah, don't touch that, it came out of his butt! Red: Hahaha, never stopped me before. (Shakes the teapot and a genie comes out.) Genie: Greetings, nerds. I am the all powerful genie of the teapot. Red: (whispers to Blue) I like his voice. Genie: I shall grant you each one wish. Blue: (clears his throat) Cheap-ass. Genie: But I'll grant you one extra wish for each person you share this treasure with. Blue: Like a coupon? Genie: KIND OF! Red: Let's just use it, I only want one wish. (Shows a picture of Red's wish, to rule the world) Choir: ♪Hallelujah!♪ Blue: OK, that sounds pretty sweet, but we could wish for a million things this way. Here, let's ask Lord Tourettes. Lord Tourettes: Oh, why hello, COCKSUCKERS, quite a fine day for FUCKING, isn't it? (Giggles.) Genie: What up? You get a wish! Lord Tourettes: Splendid! I think I'll wish for... a pink...sparkly, DONKEY SHIT ON MY FACE! (Red, Blue and Genie back away then a donkey sound is heard) Lord Tourettes: Oh, no... Light Blue Man: I wish my head was an anvil. (It becomes one, but he falls down) (Wishes: 2) Gray: I wanna be ripped. (He gets sliced in two) (Wishes: 42) Tangerine Man: A car! (A car falls down from the sky and crushes him) (Wishes: 111) Orange Man: I wanna be fat. (He turns fat) Yes! (Wishes: 234) Raccoon: Kūrusangurasu! (Cool sunglasses. He gets them) Hunto! (Wishes: 457) Blue: Oh, my God, dude, we get to make 457 wishes! Genie: Damn, guys! That's a fuck ton. Red: Pssh no, 400 and up is a shitload. Genie: No, a shitload is 300 and up, 400 is a fuck ton. Red: You're wrong! Genie: I'm right, genies are always right! Red: Genies are always gay! Genie: Why don't you go to hell?! Red: I wish you would shut up! (Wish granted) Red: Booyah! Eat my butt, ombre! Blue: You idiot! If he can't speak, he can't grant anymore wishes, numbnuts! YOU RUINED OUR GENIE! Red: Whatever, I got what I wanted. Blue: (makes a "rage guy" face) RRRRRREEEEEEEE- -Episode ends- Continuity *Lord Tourettes appeared again. *Gray appeared again. *Blue copied another meme (the FUUUUUUUUU meme). First time was in Zombies & Shotguns. Trivia *Fluffers bowels got voided, a sign if someone died. *Red wishes to be some sort of king. * The episode's title could be a referance to the phrase: But, Genie!!!!!!!! or a genie that came out of a butt. Most likely the latter. *Wishes from the characters in this episode **Blue wanted more wishes. **Lord Tourettes wanted Something Pink and Sparkly but spazzed before he finished. **Gray wanted to be ripped to make him look tough but the Genie took it too literall. **Light Blue wants an anvil head for some reason. **Tangerine wanted a car. **Orange wanted to be fat. **Raccoon wanted cool sun glasses. *Red is stereotypical towards genies as he says they are always gay. *This is the episode with the most minor characters having lines. *(Possibly) only three people were happy(and possibly alive) towards the result of their wishes, Red, Orange, and Racoon. *Blue is shown to be a greedy ass. Running Gags Auto-Tuned Singing None. Red Floating Apparently none. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with crap on it. (Notice on the top of the word, FIGURES, Lord Tourettes is buried alive in pink donkey poop.) The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say Red but was cut off. Video thumb|300px|right Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes